Catch up RPs pt. 17
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 17 25 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. cancelled Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). ((Which story that gets focused on verys in each catch up.)) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago Tairais Richard offered Millie a kindly, slightly impressed smile as he relocated the books to a slightly more sturdy table. "Not so much fickle as he is beyond my current perception of him, hm? Allow me a moment or so more to think, and I might yet come up with a solution." He sorted the books back into the approximate order they had been on the hidden shelves he retrieved them from, mind whirling as fast as any of the gears in his arms might as he thought towards a solution. An idea struck him as he balanced a stack of reading on his arm, some of the books as tall as his forearm. "Would a shield, perhaps, suit him best? If offense is too terribly difficult to work with my sort of weaponry, perhaps defense is our best chance at a suitable gift. I believe Charricthran, my associate, had been in the process of attempting some sort of enchantment on a round shield of sorts. Rather than accomplish whatever he had set out to achieve, he turned the whole thing invisible, save for a very small patch of shimmering near the center of the armband, unseen from the opposing side." − MillieGriffin "That is. . . Actully almost perfect." She said perking up alittle then hesitated, "Though, do you think you, or rather Charricthran, can make that spot disappear too? Make the entire thing thing completely invisible?" (Tairais) 2 •Share › − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a year ago Richard nodded, a flicker of relief darting across his face like a minow in a pond. "Certainly! Allow me a moment to contact him, and we will have things managed accordingly and soon." He gave Millie a slight bow before crossing the room and entering a hallway off to the side. He said something in a language that wasn't anything this world had ever natively known, then waited in silence. The silence broke with a faint 'pop' and the crackling discharge of static electricity, and Richard returned with Charricthran in tow, the latter's grin shining as brightly as ever. "Heya, kid! What's shakin'? Ricky-boy said ya wanted me ta take a look at the shield, yeah?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago • edited "Hi Charricthran." Millie greeted warmly, feeling more comfortable around a familiar face, "I would like the only visible spot on the shield it be Invisible. It's for my uncle, you remember him?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a year ago Charricthran's wry grin bloomed across his face with the slow radiance of someone remembering something fond and amusing. "Sure do, an' sure can! Tha's a sight easier 'n what I was tryin' ta do in the first place, see?" Richard walked over to one of the many cluttered tables in his work space, fingers closing around what seemed to be little more than air, save for the shimmering field of distortion that floated in between his gripped hands like a specter. Charricthran turned to face Richard, and with a look of concentration and several circular hand gestures, a pyramid of smoke and twisting, iridescent light sparked into existence, shivering at the edges like a soap bubble. With a flick of his wrist, the shape popped and smoke rippled outward, light and formlessness wrapping around the shimmering light tighter and tighter until it all vanished with a bright flash and a small 'pop!' The whole process took four minutes and twenty-three seconds- Charricthran counted. Richard and Charricthran exchanged a grin before Richard turned to face Millie with a nod, holding out his arms as if he were offering a particularly large dinner plate that no one but he could see. "I believe this will do the trick, yes? If you like, I could explain the specifications of the alloy with which it is created, but you have my utmost assertion that, short of dropping a building atop him, this will protect your uncle from near any danger- Arcane, mundane, or otherwise." Charricthran leaned against the wall and watched the exchange with a self-satisfied smirk, smoke still curling from the fingers of his crossed arms. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago Millie looked at what Richard was holding to her, the lack of heat from the shield made it difficult for even her thermal vision to see. She slipped a glove off and put a scared hand on the cold metal of the Invisible shield then tapped it with a nail to hear it's ring. "Yes, this will do nicely." She said fairly satisfied. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Red Death: Dr. Ezekiel Hollis accidentally let a mouse infected with the Red Death escape his lab--and had left a window open. Hela caught the mouse. Lewis put Hela, Ez, and himself under quarantine, closed the window, and called for Millie's help. Millie developed a cure for the disease. The group now works to inoculate the lodgers and to spread the treatment via vapor in case anyone else in London was infected.)) Jekyll1886 Litterateur • 4 days ago Lewis, meanwhile, returned to the Society with two of the production's four fog machines. He left one in Helen's care and the other in Millie's, then set out for the theater again to collect the other two. MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 3 days ago Millie took the vial examining it closely. "This will do..." she said before going back to her portable lab. "If you want to watch you should seal the doorways behind you." She took out a large jar of white translucent fluid and dumped the contents of the vial into the jar, giving a few swirls and putting it under the light. She watched as the pinkish colors turned darker and darker into a deep red until they were as crimson as the vial was. "They really like that stuff..." she commented before uncapping the jar again and taking the remains of the cure, which was only a few spoonfuls, and dropped it into the soup and sealing it again, she watched the reaction. The drops rapidly expanded in the mixture, smokey tendrils of blue sprang out, reaching down to the bottom of the jar, and curled back up the sides. The blue viciously devoured the red, no corner of the jar was safe. The surface of the newly changed fluid started to accumulate a light purple film at the top. "Alright, that worked faster than I hoped," she said with a very slight smile. Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 3 days ago Helen set the machine aside where it would be out of the way and remain safe, wishing Lewis a quick word of luck before tending to the Lodgers once more as best she could manage. Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 8 hours ago Ez entered the portable lab, closing the door behind him. He glanced over the workspace and the jar of now blue liquid in awe. "So...how do you make the antivirus, by the way?" he asked curiously. Jekyll1886 Lewis entered the theater and located the other two fog-machines. ((MillieGriffin )) see more •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "The Antiv-... Oh! You mean the red death cure!" Millie said her mind thinking of another main antivirus, "I thought... It's just... Nevermind... Aheheh-heh..." She quickly recovered from the slite mentle hiccup to try to explain, "This is actually an example of my changeing the DNA of a virus or bacteria to suit a certain purpose. It's a very delicate and complacated process that frankly we don't have time to run through the whole thing in great detail at the moment, but I basically ran a DNA test on the red death's defining traits and programmed a batch of blank cells into a virus that activity targets and attacks the red death and feeds on it like a swarm of paranas while leaving the hoast's body and cells alone. After it's food runs out it will start cannabalising itself or just starve and what's left will be picked up by the hoast's immune sysum. Now I think we should get on with our work Mr. Hollis." (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Helen cast a glance to her pocketwatch, carefully keeping her expression neutral as she did so. It wouldn’t do for the Lodgers to notice her growing unease as they all awaited the cure. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Okay...!" Woah, no way! Gosh, I should step up my game. "Er, what can I help with?" he asked, fidgeting nervously. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Lewis hefted the two remaining machines from their place backstage and took a circuitous route to the theater's exit in order to avoid notice. ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago (( MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "You are to help me and Helen distribute the cure to the other lodgers," Millie said grabbing all the empty unused syringes she had, "by putting the proper dosege in these and any of the needles Helen's gathered. Put about this much in each syringe," she pointed to a notch on one of the needles, "and you are not to waist a single drop, any extra goes back in this jar. Now Helen's waiting on us, let's go." She exited the tent with the needles and blue jar in her arms and waited for Ez to leave before closing the tent back up and heading to where Helen and the other lodgers are. "We've got it!" She anounced to Helen holding up the blue jar carfully, "who's first?" (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Helen breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to see the two of them approach with the cure, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. “This way, I’ve been arranging everyone by priority,” She informed Millie, leading both her and Ez to where she’d gathered up the supplies. Soon, the three of them, along with any other Lodgers who had medical experience, were administering the doses with those Helen knew to already be experiencing symptoms receiving treatment before the remainder of the group. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez followed quickly after Millie to administer the cure to the lodgers. He started work immediately, filling the syringes and handing them to Helen and Millie. After a while, he spoke up. "I... I'm sorry about all of this," he said to them both quietly. "If there's anything I can do to make up for this I'll gladly do it." ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis returned to the Society with the last two devices and deposited them with the first two. This done, he retrieved his doctor's bag and sought out Helen and Millie. He soon spotted them and Hollis in the process of inoculating the lodgers. "We've the use of all four machines now," Weir informed them. Without any further ado, he joined the trio, helping wherever needed--be it filling syringes, swabbing injection sites, administering the cure, bandaging patients, or collecting and containing the used medical supplies. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie didn't visibly respond to Ez's apologie but she thought about it... Thankfully because of the extra help from other lodgers the work time was cut in half. * * * (I think we can do a time skip here) (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago “We will have to discuss this later, in my office,” Helen replied at an equally low volume, her expression unreadable. It wasn’t long before each and every Lodger had matching bandages on their arms and the blue, buzzing cure coursing through their veins. Seeing that the last member of the Society has been treated, Helen began aiding in the clean up of any medical supplies while the others would configure the fog machines to treat the remainder of London. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago At Helen’s reply, Ez bit his lip nervously. Crap, crap, crap... “Alright. Now... how do we distribute the cure through the fog machines?” he asked after all the Lodgers had been treated. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago If Weir had heard Hollis and Helen's conversation, he gave no indication, instead merely helping with the lodgers until everyone was taken care of. At Ezekiel's subsequent question, Lewis replied, "Leave that to me. Just fill all the machines two-thirds of the way with water. I'll be done by the time you've finished." So saying, he vanished into the chemistry laboratory. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago They did so and Millie put the remainder of the cure in an ice chest to keep it fresh until Weir came back. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago By the time everyone had finished their tasks, Helen had completed her own and went to rejoin the group just as Lewis came walking back from the laboratory to do the same. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He shuffled backwards a little, trying to stay as much out of the action as he could. “So do we just take these down to the Thames and turn them on?” ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Just a moment," said Lewis. He took out a stoppered glass vial full of clear, slightly yellow-brown liquid, uncorked it, and distributed its contents equally into the four fog machines. "Millie, if you'd top off these vapor-making devices with your cure, we'll be ready to set them up along the Thames. "Though, as for 'turning them on'," he said, addressing Ezekiel once more, "I'm afraid we'll have to pump them manually with our feet--they work much like a bellows in that respect." Weir demonstrated how to operate the pedal-pump--though he stopped short of putting his weight on it--so that everyone would understand what to do. He then pulled out a map of London; four spots along the Thames were each marked with a red "X". "I believe these would be the most efficacious places in which to set up the fog-machines," he explained, "based on prevailing weather patterns." ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie was already poring the cure in equal parts into the machines as Weir was explaining the plan. "Sounds perfect to me." She said poring the last of the cure in the last machine and capping it, "and we are now ready!" (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy